1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electrocardiogram recorder, namely an apparatus formed essentially from a case containing a device for the digital processing of signals picked up by at least two electrodes in contact with the skin of the patient, read and analyzed subsequently by a doctor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of this type are already known which comprise pick up electrodes formed by small conducting plates disposed in one of the faces of the apparatus. These apparatus are intended to record a few electrocardiograms on appearance of a malaise or indisposition, the patient then placing the electrodes in contact with his skin, for example by gripping the apparatus between his two hands when he feels a malaise. It is also possible to make a precordial recording by placing the electrodes on the thorax. However, in this case the quality of the contact may be uncertain because of the profile of the bust of the patient and because of the inevitable variations in pressure exerted, by the patient or a third party (during application of the apparatus). In addition, such a situation is only conceivable for very short recordings to the extent that it implies pressing the apparatus on the thorax.
Furthermore, it is desirable for the apparatus to be able to be used "in real time" i.e. for example in the consulting room of a doctor; in this case it is necessary to be able to display the signals obtained directly on the apparatus so as to avoid having to pass through an external apparatus which reads the memory and restores the electrocardiogram signals.